Le seul vrai soleil
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Juste un petit one-shot d'une scène de l'épisode 220 que j'adore, quand Makuba et Kaiba se retrouvent après que ce dernier soit revenu de son voyage dans l'ancienne Egypte. Ceci est ma première fanfic sur les frères Kaiba, alors je ne suis sûre de rien (si ce n'est que je les aime). Pur amour fraternel, pas d'inceste (tu ne trouveras jamais d'inceste avec moi. Jamais).


Le brûlant soleil d'Egypte n'était pas exactement recommandé pour les vieux hommes. Le grand-père de Yugi ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer à Duke Devlin, le jeune homme ami de son petit-fils qui l'accompagnait, toutes les cinq minutes. Tellement qu'au bout de quelques secondes à peine, celui-ci cessa de prêter l'oreille à ses jérémiades comme quoi il allait "se transformer en bout de parchemin", qu'il espérait ne pas "mourir comme ça avant d'avoir revu son petit-fils" et que l'Egypte était "un pays beaucoup trop chaud à son âge". Il était vrai que la chaleur étouffante les avait tous deux pris à la gorge lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'avion climatisé qui les avait conduits ici, au port du Caire. Heureusement pour Duke, son vieux compagnon n'allait pas avoir l'occasion de se lamenter davantage comme ils passaient devant les guichets de l'aéroport : un garçon à l'allure familière avait attiré leur attention. Petit de taille, ses longs cheveux noirs, lisses et parcourus d'épis cachaient à moitié son t-shirt bleu clair à rayures bleu foncé et sa veste jaune sans manches . Un pantalon bleu et des baskets complétaient sa tenue. Il était encadré de deux gardes du corps qui faisaient presque le double de sa taille, engoncés dans d'élégants costards noirs et affublés de lunettes de soleil -oui, même à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Duke et celui que tout le monde appelait couramment Grand-père s'avancèrent vers le garçon au moment où celui-ci se détournait du guichet d'informations où il s'était entretenu avec une hôtesse.

"Hé, Makuba ! l'appela Duke pour attirer son attention vers eux. C'est une sacrée coïncidence de te croiser ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais au Caire ?

-Duke ? Monsieur Muto ? Eh bien, en fait, je cherche mon grand frère Seto, répondit le garçon, le premier mouvement de surprise passé. Il est parti de la maison sans rien dire à personne alors avec Roland et Marcus -il désigna ses deux gardes du corps-, on est à sa recherche.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il pourrait être ici ?

-Il a pris le jet du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, qui est en relation directe avec la Kaiba Corp. Grâce aux coordonnées GPS que mon frère a entrées, nous savons qu'il s'est dirigé vers le Caire, en Egypte. C'est justement pour ça que nous sommes venus à l'aéroport : c'est le seul endroit où il aurait pu demander à se poser avec le jet.

-Nous sommes pour notre part venus ici pour retrouver mon petit-fils et les autres, qui devaient eux aussi se rendre au Caire, le renseigna Grand-père. Peut-être sont-ils ensemble ?

-Avec Yugi ? répéta Makuba, sceptique. Oui, sûrement, mais je vois mal Seto partir volontairement en voyage avec Yugi et les autres. Quoi qu'il en soit, la dame du guichet m'a confirmé qu'il y avait bien un jet au nom de Seto Kaiba dans l'enceinte de l'aéroport, mais notre piste s'arrête là. Nous ne savons pas où Seto a bien pu aller ensuite.

-As-tu essayé de le contacter par téléphone ? proposa Duke.

-Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ? Une dizaine de fois, mais il ne répond pas au téléphone."

Tous les cinq partagèrent un instant de réflexion.

"Mon petit-fils m'a dit que ses amis et lui devaient rencontrer une dame du nom de Shizu Ishtar au Caire, finit par dire Grand-père. Peut-être cela pourra-t-il nous aider...

-Excusez-moi ? les héla alors la dame à qui Makuba avait demandé des renseignements. Vous avez bien dit Shizu Ishtar ?"

Tous les cinq se tournèrent vers l'hôtesse.

"Oui, pourquoi ? Vous la connaissez ? demanda Duke.

-Il se trouve que mademoiselle Ishtar a réservé plusieurs cabines à bord d'un bateau qui doit partir en fin d'après-midi -la compagnie qui gère l'aéroport s'occupe aussi du port. Voulez-vous que je vous indique le nom du bateau et le lieu d'embarquement ?

-Oui, s'il vous plaît !"

La jeune femme leur transmit ces précieuses informations et ils se mirent aussitôt en route vers le lieu donné, après l'avoir remerciée. Makuba se mit pratiquement à courir vers le port, plus qu'impatient de revoir son frère, tandis que ses gardes du corps faisaient de leur mieux pour le suivre.

Tous les paquebots blancs amarrés le long du quai étaient identiques, mais au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, ils finirent par dénicher celui sur lequel Shizu avait réservé des cabines. Makuba, Duke et Grand-père montaient sur la passerelle lorsque deux jeeps vert foncé se garèrent à quelques mètres de l'immense bateau d'ivoire. Les portières s'ouvrirent et de chaque véhicule sortirent quatre personnes. De la première, un homme grand, basané, aux cheveux noirs, le côté droit du visage tatoué de hiéroglyphes anciens, ainsi qu'un jeune homme à l'air maussade, brun clair aux yeux bleus. Le coeur de Makuba s'emballa et il ne put retenir le grand sourire qui lui montait au visage. Ce jeune homme aux yeux clairs était son grand frère Seto, celui qu'il avait cherché partout. Il se trouvait donc bien avec Yugi et ses amis, finalement -Joey et Tristan sortirent à leur tour de la première jeep. Le fameux Yugi, ainsi que son amie Téa, Shizu, la femme qu'ils devaient rencontrer à l'aéroport, et Marek, le frère de celle-ci, émergèrent de la seconde. Ils ne parurent pas les remarquer et échangèrent quelques mots les uns avec les autres pendant un moment -sauf Seto Kaiba qui ne parlait à personne. Il fallut attendre que le grand-père de Yugi les appelle à grands coups de "Tous à bord, matelots ! Allez, montez, bande de marins d'eau douce !" en agitant les bras pour qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils avaient un comité d'accueil.

Lorsqu'il aperçut son petit frère qui lui souriait comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois, Kaiba ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Ce fut léger, parce qu'il n'était pas spécialement le genre à montrer un visage souriant, mais il ne pouvait pas le retenir, et puis personne ne le regardait de toute manière -Yugi et ses amis étaient occupés à courir vers le bateau, et la fratrie Ishtar, n'ayant rien à faire au milieu des effusions, resta en retrait. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis très peu de temps, mais son petit frère lui avait manqué, remarqua Kaiba, alors qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçu jusqu'à présent. Peut-être était-ce parce que les évènements auxquels il venait d'assister lui avaient fait perdre toute notion du temps et donnaient l'impression d'avoir duré des semaines. Mais contrairement aux quatre jeunes gens qui le précédaient, Kaiba ne se mit pas à courir; il avança tranquillement à la rencontre de Makuba. Ce dernier, par contre, qui ne parvenait plus à se contenir de joie, le coeur léger et gonflé de bonheur, sauta de la passerelle à toute vitesse, puis, une fois arrivé au sol, se mit à courir vers son frère. Il n'accorda même pas le moindre coup d'oeil ni le moindre intérêt à Yugi et son groupe, qui étaient pourtant aussi ses amis, et fila à travers eux sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire pour bondir sur son grand frère et se suspendre à son cou.

"Seto ! cria le garçon.

-Makuba, protesta Seto qui regardait son petit frère accroché à son cou, les pieds dans le vide, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle réaction de sa part."

Kaiba garda les deux mains figées à peu près au niveau du dos du garçon, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Sa fierté l'empêchait de refermer ses bras autour de son petit frère devant tout le monde, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'ils venaient de se retrouver après des mois de séparation, de toute manière. Kaiba soupira et roula des yeux quand Makuba lâcha sa prise et reprit pied sur le sol, mais s'empressa d'enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de son grand frère. Le garçon se pencha légèrement en arrière pour rencontrer le regard bleu de son idole, qui se connectèrent naturellement à ses propres yeux gris.

"Seto, lui reprocha gentiment son petit frère, tu es parti sans rien dire à personne alors avec Roland, on est partis à ta recherche."

Kaiba détourna la tête d'un air faussement blasé tandis que Makuba retirait ses bras de sa taille.

"Je vois, lâcha-t-il. J'ignorais que je devais obtenir l'approbation de mon frère avant de faire quoi que ce soit."

Le sourire de Makuba s'élargit encore plus et, loin de se laisser berner par le faux dédain de son grand frère ou sa prétendue mauvaise humeur, il enveloppa de nouveau ses bras autour de la taille de Seto et le serra fort. Kaiba tourna de nouveau la tête vers le visage enfantin aux joues rondes levé vers lui. Habituellement, les yeux de Makuba étaient gris, mais dans le cas présent, tout gorgés par la lumière d'Egypte, ils s'étaient illuminés de violet foncé.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer, le prévint tendrement Makuba, prenant les paroles de son frère au mot. Sinon, je prendrai le contrôle de la Kaiba Corp. et je te ferai travailler pour moi !"

Seto lui renvoya un regard blasé et empreint de fausse mauvaise humeur, son regard habituel, en somme. N'importe qui aurait pu qualifier Kaiba d'insensible de rester ainsi de marbre devant l'amour débordant de son petit frère, si on ne savait pas qu'ils portaient des médaillons identiques autour du cou. N'importe quel enfant se serait senti blessé par l'attitude de Seto, mais Makuba connaissait bien son grand frère, et puis il avait l'habitude. Loin de se froisser, il était juste profondément heureux de l'avoir retrouvé et d'être à nouveau près de lui. Garder ses bras serrés autour de sa taille et pousser des soupirs ravis lui suffisait. Quant à Kaiba, eh bien, après avoir passé autant de temps avec des gens pour qui il n'avait aucune sympathie, sentir les bras aimants de son petit frère autour de sa taille et voir son grand sourire ravi lui suffisait. C'est ce qui est magique quand on a quelqu'un qui nous aime autant, et qu'on aime autant, aussi.


End file.
